1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus using magnetism to augment the effects of the earth""s gravitational field, and particularly to the combination of a ferromagnetic exercise suit with an electromagnetic exercise platform.
2. Description of Related Art
The number and variety of exercise apparatus currently available reflect modern society""s perceived need for devices which assist the user in obtaining sufficient exercise to promote general health, as well as the development of the strength, speed, endurance, and agility required to perform specialized occupations that no single device has been found satisfactory for the achievement of the diverse goals for which a program of exercise is undertaken. The present invention is directed to an exercise apparatus which is designed to be useful to world class athletes, martial artists, bodybuilders, and the like, as well as in training programs for prospective astronauts, the military, and other occupations. At the same time the exercise apparatus of the present invention provides beneficial exercise which would be appropriate for the ordinary individual who frequents the gym for casual exercise.
The present invention is directed to an exercise apparatus which includes an electromagnet positioned below an exercise platform. The exerciser wears a ferromagnetic body suit which is subjected to the pull of the magnetic field developed by the electromagnet during exercise. The strength of the magnetic field is governed by the current through the electromagnet coil and is users regulated under computer control to set the strength of the magnetic field at any desired ratio greater than one with respect to the strength of the gravitational field. The human body develops in the earth""s gravitational field, and consequently muscle strength and agility are conditioned by the strength of the earth""s gravitational field. The theory of the device is that exercise in a field having greater strength than the earth""s gravitational field due to the additional pull of the magnetic field developed by the apparatus will result in greater muscular strength, leaping ability, etc., similar to the effect experienced by astronauts in the lower gravitational field of the moon. It is also thought that the remote effects of magnetic flux on the body result in acceleration of the circulation of the blood and transfer of bio-energy to all areas of the body, relieving discomfort and stiffness and facilitating the maintenance of peripheral blood flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,339, issued Jul. 28, 1992 to Whalen et al., discloses a device which is used for providing exercise during travel in space flight, or for high performance athletic training and other applications on earth. The device uses air pressure to apply a high force to the body and may be used to simulate the effects of the earth""s gravitational field while traveling in space, or to augment the gravitational force on earth by a negative pressure chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,822, issued Apr. 18, 2000 to J. A. Faughn, describes a device which features a plate having a surface with a low coefficient of friction and a plurality of cavities housing electromagnets and sensors which are connected to a computer. The user wears boots having metal plates or other ferromagnetic material built in. A calibration strip is used so that the computer can form a record of the user""s normal walking gait, running gait, etc., from the sensor input. The device can then be used to direct a person""s steps to keep him in one place as he walks, runs, etc. A helmet provides 3D visualization of a virtual environment. The device is not used to enhance the gravitational field, but appears only to be used to direct lateral movement of the user""s feet.
A variety of devices are known, which use a magnetic field to levitate objects, either by an electromagnet below the object which repels a natural magnet of opposite polarity, or by an electromagnet positioned above the object to attract a ferromagnetic material in the object. Representative devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,282, issued Apr. 29, 1986 to R. W. Bosley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,579, issued Aug. 2, 1988 to J. Delassus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,633, issued Mar. 20, 1990 to L. P. Quinn, and International patent application WO 94/10746, published May 11, 1994. Such devices teach away from the present invention, as they oppose the earth""s gravitational field rather than enhancing the earth""s gravitational field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,751, issued Jul. 15, 1986 to H. E. Bouwhuis, shows a pair of underpants made of chain metal and having a belt and lock to deter sexual assault. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,895, issued Aug. 26, 1997 to T. J. Ford, Jr., shows a full-body suit made from an elastic or resilient material which is preferably fitted to the body when it is in a fetal position, therefore requiring effort which strains the bone structure and prevents the flow of fluids to the torso during movement.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The exercise apparatus using magnetism to augment the gravitational field of the earth has a platform made of ferromagnetic material which is magnetized by an electromagnet. The top surface of the platform may be covered by a thin sheet of rubber padding for electrical insulation. The exerciser wears a full-body ferromagnetic suit and stands on the platform while performing exercise activity so that the magnetic field created by the electromagnet pulls on the ferromagnetic suit, augmenting gravitational pull on the exerciser""s body and the chain mail suit. The electromagnet is connected to a variable current power source, and the circuitry may include either a solid state power controller for continuously varying the strength of the magnetic field, or a computer with software for entering and controlling the strength of the magnetic field as a multiple of the strength of the gravitational field. The apparatus may be attached to a building or permanent structure, such as a gym, or mounted on a wheeled cart for portable use and storage in the home. The apparatus may be combined with a treadmill. The apparatus may also be used in an exercise room or cubicle for zero gravity.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus which uses a magnetic field to augment gravitational pull on the body of the exerciser.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus in which the downward force exerted on the exerciser""s body may be adjusted by the exerciser as a multiple of the normal gravitational pull on the exerciser""s body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus using magnetism augment the earth""s gravitational field which may be installed in a building or other permanent structure.
Still, another object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus using magnetism to augment the earth""s gravitational field in a portable unit for use and storage in the home.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which may be used by space travelers in a shielded exercise cubical which, less than zero gravity conditions, accommodates a group of exercisers at once.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.